Tengen Toppa Evan Gelion
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. The mysterious Dvds Gendo sends to Shinji may affect the world more than one may think...especially when a much more manlier Shinji arrives to Tokyo-3. No Slash.


Shinji Ikari was a quiet child.

Ever since he had witnessed the death of his mother, as he was abandoned by his father soon after, forced to live with his uncle- Shinji lacked the effort to say anything.

He was taught in school to not ask questions; after all, if the teacher would never answer him, why waste the effort? If his uncle never wanted him the first place, why try to be acknowledged? Yes, this was the law that encompassed Shinji Ikari's childhood. Stay quiet, and apologize when you are not, because you are not special.

Until that fateful day, that is.

Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother, worked on a secret project called the Evangelion Project-the goal was to create a form of synthetic robots capable of defeating the Angels, which were planning to initiate the end of the world via an event called Third Impact.

One of the materials she used was an Anime series produced shortly before her death. The dvd set was still sitting in her husbands office, miles beneath the ground in the Geofront.

Gendo was going through his personal items when he found the dvd set, and he looked at it curiously. "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann?" He muttered, turning the case over to examine it from every angle. Gendo Ikari tossed it on the side, hitting a unknowing assistant in the face. "Send that to Shinji Ikari." Gendo would at least have something to give to his son, at least for abandoning him.

Five days after that, Shinji opened up the box in the mail, seeing the amazing box set. He placed the DVD in the old DVD player he had in his room...

"Who the hell do you think I am?!"

And for the first time...Shinji Saw.

Shinji stayed up that weekend, watching the series as his uncle remained blissfully ignorant of his actions. Shinji watched the series for as long as he could, his mind filled with Spiral energy and manliness. It was a wonderful gift from his father...a series that changed his entire viewpoint on life.

When Shinji next went to school, he was bullied for all of two seconds before, with a mighty cry of "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" Shinji got into his first fight, and didn't stop hitting and punching even as he was crying with blood coming from his nose.

Years passed.

Shinji was now standing in the middle of a deserted town, pounding furiously on a broken payphone. His father had sent him a message after many years of silence, bidding him to come to Tokyo-3. He was supposed to meet with a woman named Misato (Who had sent him a photo of her in a swimsuit, which was currently within his wallet) but she was nowhere to be found.

"Dear Gurren! Where is she?! How dare she keep the great Shinji waiting!" He complained, fixing his red Triangular glasses onto his face, his red cape fluttering behind his shirtless back. It was hard to find someone to make him a Kamina cosplay, but he had managed. He was the great Shinji, after all!

Shinji scowled. "Unless something interesting happens in the next five seconds, I'm gonna get the next train out of here." He waited for five seconds, counting them slightly faster than he should in his head. When nothing happened, he sighed in resignation and turned to leave...

Just as a helicopter crashed right in front of him. Shinji recoiled in shock. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, finally taking sight of the colossal black humanoid creature being shot at by the military. "That some kind of Gunman?"

The screeching of tires sounded out behind him, and a woman's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Hey, get in!" Shinji immediately jumped into the car out of fea-I mean, manly glory. Strapping himself in with the seatbelt, he looked at his driver. "You're Misato, right?" He inquired, his heart rate relaxing the farther they got from the strange creature. Of course, it would probably calm down more if Misato didn't drive like a lunatic.

The purple haired woman nodded, and winked at him. "And you must be Shinji. You're looking remarkably calm considering everything"

Shinji scoffed. "Of course I am! Men like me don't sweat the small stuff. If you were any later, I would've crushed Skull face with my bare hands!" He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up. "Doesn't matter how large something is, a little dose of manly spirit can take down Gods!"

Misato rose one eyebrow at the enthusiastic response from Shinji, wondering just how wrong the profile she obtained on him was. "That thing isn't a god; it's called an Angel." She briefly explained. It appeared as if she was going to build upon her statement, before something outside caught her attention. "They're going to drop an N2 mine now?! Get down!" She slammed the car to a stop, forced Shinji down with her arm and crouched in her seat.

A flash of light occurred, than a large shockwave knocked the car over. When it was over, Shinji and Misato crawled out of the car. Shinji looked at it. "Your car fell over." He pointed out, already moving into position to lift it.

Misato frowned for a second, before smiling. "At least it isn't completely totaled." At this point, she moved in position beside Shinji, placed her land near her face as if she were sharing a great secret. "I didn't finish paying all of the payments yet."

Shinji and Misato grunted as they forced the car upright, before entering the car as Misato resumed driving. Shinji watched as the Angel shrug off the N2 mine, healing itself of the little damage sustained. That was the last thing Shinji saw before the car suddenly began going straight downward.

Misato looked at his face, and smiled. "We're going down into the Geofront, straight to NERV Headquarters...you know what your fathers job is, right?"

Shinji laughed. "Of course! Dad is really important, right? Considering how strong that Angel is, and the fact you have your base hidden in the ground like a bunch of moles mean those Angels must be pretty damn dangerous." His face turned slightly pensive for a brief moment- so brief Misato thought she imagined it- but his cocky look came back on. "It makes sense he would be gone for so long. He's trying to save people, right?"

Misato stayed silent.

They continued traveling in the bowels of the Geofront, though Shinji kept silent of his suspicion that Misato was lost. They eventually reached the correct section, Misato leading Shinji along with her. "I'm so late...she'll be really mad."

The door in front of them opened, revealing an attractive blonde woman wearing a lab coat over a swimsuit. She looked disapprovingly at Misato and the shirtless Shinji, though she soon replaced it with a small smile. "You're lucky you arrived when you did. Another minute and we would've sent a search party."

Misato clapped her hands together and did a short bow. "So sorry!"

The scientist chick looked at Shinji with a slightly disapproving stare. "So this must be the boy..."

Shinji glared at her. "'Boy'?! How dare you! I am the great Shinji Ikari, a man amongst men! Women want me, men wish to be me! With one hand, I can crush the hopes of evildoers! I can-" The scientist cut him off.

"I don't have time for this. Follow me, you two." The scientist walked off, Shinji grumbling behind her as Misato snickered. They continued walking in the dark expanse of the Geofront, eventually arriving in a large room. The scientist motioned her hand towards something that Shinji swore he would never forget.

A large humanoid robot stood in the center of the room, purple armor covering most of its body. It was gigantic, and Shinji could tell it could easily rival the size of the 'Angel' outside.

"Let me introduce to you...the Evangelion Unit-01, a powerful cyborg created by NERV, and Humanity's best chance against the Angels. I'm Ritsuko Akagi, the lead scientist in its development."

Shinji zoned out of her introduction, preferring to stare at the Evangelion. "Wait...the reason I was brought here...you want me to pilot it?" He asked, his hope and excitement barely hidden.

"That is correct."

Shinji looked up at another floor where light was shining down from, and his eyes met that of his father. The two Ikari stayed silent, merely staring at each other, before Shinji broke the silence. "Hi, Dad. You called?"

Gendo looked at his son and his...strange attire. This was not the desired outcome of the abandonment, but it was too late to change that part of the plan. "I called for you, because you finally have a use for me, Shinji. I require you to pilot Unit-01."

"Really! Thanks, dad!" Shinji exclaimed, to the shock of Misato and Ritsuko. Gendo continued on undeterred.

"If you won't pilot it, then-" Gendo stopped speaking, and peered down at Shinji. "Wait, what did you say?"

Shinji grinned, pushing his glasses up and making a badass pose, pointing straight a his father as his cape billowed out behind him. "I'll pilot Unit-01!" He declared, before his smile became softer and his pose dropped. "Dad...I used to hate you, for abandoning me...but it all makes sense now! You were busy trying to defend Humanity, and you kept me, your top-secret pilot, hidden! And Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann...of course, you sent me that to train my giant mecha piloting skills!"

Everyone in the room stayed silent in the wake of Shinji's logic, Gendo himself actually blinking stupidly for a brief second. He soon recovered, however, and turned to walk away. "Get him set to fight the Angel."

Shinji grinned, and began imagining himself pilot Unit-01 as Ritsuko led him through several more rooms. He hopped into the Entry Plug, his face determined. "Set me up, everyone!"

A strange liquid began flooding the compartment, and Shinji forced his mouth shut. Ritsuko's voice came into the microphone. "Don't worry, Shinji. That's just LCL; you'll be able to breathe as soon as it fills your lungs." Shinji nodded, not quite knowing if anyone could see him in the compartment, than took a huge breath of the LCL, coughing as it filled his lungs.

He began chuckling as Unit-01 climbed to the surface, and smirked as he saw the Angel. "Alright...let's do this."

Misato looked at the computer detailing Shinji's statistics within the Evangelion. "I don't understand..." She muttered, gaining the attention of Ritsuko.

"I know...there's no way he can win with only a 14% Sync Ratio. Even with the Plug-Suit, it wouldn't be enough."

Shinji looked at the controls in front of him, and grabbed them. "Alright! Hey, Angel! There tells of a man who fights Gods and Devils, a man who has given pleasure to ten thousand maidens! A man who stares Death in the eye and smiles! A man who goes beyond the impossible and kicks reason to the curb! The man they speak of is me! Shinji Ikari, Defender of Humanity!"

Shinji forced the Eva to move forward, fully ready to kill the Angel...only for Unit-01 to crash to the ground.

The Angel tilted its head in seeming confusion, then grabbed Unit-01 off of the ground. Shinji could see it staring, the empty black eyes staring past the Evangelion, as if it were looking inside.

Then the pain started.

The Angel was slamming a strange rod of energy into Unit-01's eye socket, and Shinji grabbed his own eye in the cockpit. "Gah...that...hurts!"

The Angel slammed Unit-01 onto the ground, punching it a few more times before holding it up in the air and beginning to rip its arms off. It seemed to tire of it rather quickly, and threw Unit-01 into a building.

Alarms were flashing, as everyone at NERV HQ was in panic. Misato began ordering around technicians. "Shinji can't win this! Pilot retrieval in number one priority right now, understand?! We'll replace him with the First Child!"

Shinji panted in the cockpit, glancing up as the Angel approached him. He was losing, and he knew it. There was no way to win this...and, once again, Shinji Ikari felt his most loathed emotion.

Fear.

Fear of dying. Fear of his father not accepting him. Fear of the city being destroyed. And worst of all, Fear that he would just become a coward.

Misato's voice sound through the cockpit. "Shinji, we're going to get you back into HQ, alright? We just got Rei from the hospital, she'll replace you!"

Shinji's eyes hardened. "Repeat that?"

"Rei is going to replace you! She has more experience, and she should be healed enough to finish this battle."

Shinji grit his teeth, feeling sweat travel down his brow. "No..."

Misato slammed her hands on a desk. "What?!"

"I said no, Misato!" Shinji yelled, as he clenched the controls in his hands. '_Don't be a coward. Don't be a coward. Don't be a fucking coward!'_

Shinji glared with intensity at the Angel, forcing Unit-01 to its feet. "Who the hell...do you think I am...?"

Ritsuko's eyes widened in shock. "Misato! His Sync Ratio is rising!" Hyuuga, a fellow technician, began counting the numbers. "20%...35%...59%...97.5%!"

Shinji threw his fist forward, smashing the Angel in the face. "I SAID, who the hell do you think I am?! To let an injured woman fight in one's place is the most dishonorable thing a man can do! Just watch. I'll kill thing myself!" Shinji began striking the Angel with vicious anger, eventually grabbing the Angels right arm and almost ripping it off.

The Angel seemed to roar in pain, and Shinji laughed. "Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?!"

Ritsuko looked disbelievingly at the data she was recieving. "Impossible...Shinji...he's using the AT Field to cancel out the Angel's! He's inflicting lasting damage to it!"

Shinji reached his hand out, and grabbed the strange skull that was the Angels face. It was strange, but in some way...he feel connected to the Angel. "Sachiel..." He muttered, as the word made itseof known to his mind. "Tell them...the other Angels! I am Shinji Ikari, and I am the Ultimate Sword and Shield of Humanity! If any of you attack again..." Shinji tightened his grip on the Skull, as it began to crack slightly. "Then be prepared! For I will kill you Angels, and Pierce through the Heavens themselves!"

Shinji ripped the skull off of the Angel, which began expanding and gushing red liquid. ShinjI reached for the strange energy that connected him to the Angel, and wrapped it around Sachiel.

Sachiel exploded, but it seemed to be contained in only the area his body lay. Pieces of its corpse lay scattered, and Shinji began laughing. "Hah! See that, everyone! That was the work of Humanity's Guardian, Shinji Ikari!"

Silence reigned at NERV HQ, before everyone began cheering for Shinji's impressive win against the Fourth Angel. The celebration was cut short as Ritsuko noticed Shinji's vitals. "He's gone unconscious! Start the retrieval!"

In Gendo's office, Gendo watched the battle once more on his computer, trying to find how Shinji had killed the Angel without the Eva going berserk. The Vice Commander of NERV, an older man named Fuyutsuki, looked at him. "Your son is impressive."

Gendo frowned slightly, but continued watching the replay. "It doesn't matter. As long as he keeps destroying the Angels, then the plan will still work."


End file.
